


blueberry eyes

by soberlou (intoxicatelou)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crush at First Sight, Established Relationship, Fanvids, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, POV Hinata Shouyou, Volleyball Dorks in Love, first and second year Kagehina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoxicatelou/pseuds/soberlou
Summary: in which Hinata is obsessed with the color of Kageyama's eyes.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 7





	blueberry eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first attempt at AMV, so sorry if this is not good, I just couldn't get this song out of my head <3 I am new to Haikyuu but I love these two more than breathing air. Kagehina forever! 
> 
> Also, I do not own any of the footage or art in this video!

Anime: Haikyuu!!  
Ship: Kagehina :)  
Song: Blueberry Eyes by MAX ft. SUGA  
Edited by: Lou (intoxicatelou) 

**[Watch on Youtube!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ndv_Foxx1lo) **


End file.
